A Bad Review
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Trowa gets a bad review. Thats it. Probably wont get any readers, I wrote it for me really. anyway R&R and BE KIND!


The bad Review

Spoot: because I'm EVIL!

Duo: you really shouldnt take it to Heart...

Spoot: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Trowa looked the paper in his hand over once more. Still a bit in shock. How could he, of all people, get a bad review! sure the format was a bit un-ethical, and It wasnt exactly protocol, But the report was a good one! Sally looked it over, and agreed. Duo did the same, as did the rest of the clan. But Noin was not so friendly. Her review was:**

**_"In regards to your last mission report: It made me sad. THe format was all wrong and it should have been longer. Honestly, There wasnt much to go on here. and furthermore, your lack of proper wording made my eyes hurt, and my stomach churn. In closing, this report is garbage, and you should be shot."_**

**"What a bitch." Heero said over Trowa's shoulder. He looked at the usually composed Pilot with awe. "you think so?" He asked. "I do, she had no right to be so harsh. The report was very good." With that said, Heero pat Trowa's back and walked away. When Trowa had asked Noin about the review, she said that his report looked like a 6-year-old had written it.**

**"What first grader knows the word 'viserated'!" He had said, and she had responded: "you spelled it wrong, first of all. and second, it was pretentious." Well what did she know. everyone else thought it was a great report, for his first try at it. Sure he had a way to go, but he really put some kinda effort into this one. Staying up past 3 just to get everything right. So what if a few words were spelled wrong. no one was perfect. and he had been very much sleep deprived.**

**And another thing. He knew the format wasnt up to normal regulation, but who hasn't broken a few rules. HELL, one of Duo's reports had been written in green crayon once. And Quatre wrote one entirely in Aramaic at one point. not to mention Wufei's blatant disregard for any rule when he tore his report in half, and wrote on both parts: "I don't care." So why was he being judged so harshly?**

**Was Noin going through a women thing? Was it that time of the month? Trowa ripped the paper to shreds in a burst of anger. completely destroying it. As he did this, Noin walked by, without stopping, she said, "Do it over." and then vanished into another office. Trowa was normally very calm...but in a huff he yelled a few addable sounds and ruffled his hair, till both eyes were visible. He was huffing and puffing and hunched over with teeth bared. He looked like a Wolf-man in transformation.**

**Wufei walked passed him, noticed his enraged state, and laughed. "Bad review?" He asked. Trowa looked his way, He was growling. "Yep, I remember my first mission report. Noin nearly gave me a heart attack. She said my report was Lazy and incomprehensible." Trowa seemed to calm down. "You got a bad review too?" Wufei nodded. "Oh yeah. I was so mad I ripped it up...Hum..." He looked down at the snow of paper on the floor, then laughed.**

**"What happened?" Trowa asked. Wufei looked at him. "Ha, well, I just let it slide. I re-did it and changed a few things, but I still got a bad review. you know they don't count, right." Trowa blinked in response. "I had a feeling, but it's so disheartening, you know."**

**"So don't take it to heart."**

**"But what if a 6-year-old had written it? That so mean!" Trowa said with a sniffle.**

**"Yeah, But they don't let kids write reports...hum..." Wufei blinked a few times at the absurdity of his own statement. Then laughed. "I guess they do! Look, Who cares. ok, we liked it. that's all that matters. you did real good, and that as well, is all that should really matter. don't worry about the reviews, just focus on you, and what you write. If someone likes it, good, if they don't, fuck 'em. but always respect those who offer good advice, to try to help you better your craft. and don't take things to heart, it always backfires." Wufei nodded at his own astute-ness and walked away.**

**HE was right. Why should Trowa care? Who was Noin anyway. Just a random face in the crowd, being persnickety over such foolishness. And Trowa was allowing her to get to him. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk back to his office. He had devised a plan...to write a new report. and this time, it was sure to get some...intresting feed-back...indeed.**

Duo: I wanna say sorry...

Spoot: naughty chair...

Duo: Eeeep...

Spoot: Take that rude people who dont know how to write a decent reveiw for a kid with a dream!


End file.
